The New Pet
by Jemascola
Summary: Jon buys a new pet, which turns out to be a rather strange one.
1. The New Pet

The New Pet

Chapter 1: The New Pet

In a Midwestern American home, Garfield the cat laid on the kitchen table without any motives to be productive. He stared at the wall. All was quiet. It was another boring day. The day before, he had successfully made it through another horrible Monday. Pies had been thrown at him from out of nowhere, angry pit bulls tore him apart, and worst of all, his owner, Jon, gave him the dreaded canned cat food…ick! Fortunately for Garfield, though, Monday was over, and it was now Tuesday…just another average, ordinary day…or so he thought.

Odie, Jon's pet dog, lapped water from the toilet in the bathroom. Garfield could hear it from the kitchen. The rhythmic lapping of water was gentle. Garfield was mesmerized by it, and he shut his eyes as it relaxed him furthermore. It eventually lulled Garfield to sleep.

Garfield awoke several hours later. The lights in the kitchen were still on, but it was nearly pitch black outside. Garfield looked at the digital clock on the oven. It was 9:00! Jon was extremely late! Normally, Jon arrived home at 5:30, but he'd never once been home later than 7:00 at the most. Where could he possibly be? Garfield got worried. Who would feed him his lasagna? Who would buy him new alarm clocks whenever Garfield smashed the old ones? How would Garfield possibly survive?

Jon burst into the house from work. Jon was a cartoonist and drew cartoons for the local newspaper. They were well-liked by the public, and the newspaper paid Jon a fair salary for the work, so he was satisfied with the job. "Garfield, Odie, I'm home!" announced Jon.

Garfield perked up and was excited, feeling glad that Jon finally was home. Odie and he scampered into the foyer to greet him. Odie pounced up and licked Jon on the face, while Garfield affectionately rubbed against Jon's legs.

"Take it easy, guys," Jon laughed. Garfield and Odie relaxed. "I'm sorry I'm so late. I've got a surprise for you both." Garfield and Odie perked up. What could their surprise be? A new scratching post for Garfield? A new tennis ball for Odie to slobber over? The moment was intense. He went outside and went to the car. "Tada!" Jon yelled, as he brought in something on a blue leash.

It was a cat. Garfield gasped and nearly fell backward in shock. The cat was much thinner than Garfield, and it was yellow. It did not have the tiger stripes like Garfield did.

"Guys, meet our new friend, Bob!" Jon said.

Garfield glared at the cat in jealousy. Bob was an envy to Garfield. Apparently, Jon wanted Bob as a replacement for Garfield. After all, Bob was not fat the way Garfield was. He seemed less sarcastic and more affectionate, as well.

"I think I'll let him share your box bed with you tonight, Garfield," Jon said. Garfield's eyes widened in shock. There was no way he was going to share his bed with a male cat! "I'll go out tomorrow and buy him his own box and other accessories. Until then, you guys can share." Jon then picked up Garfield and Bob and placed them in the box bed together. Jon turned off the lights and went to his bedroom. "Good night, guys!" he called.


	2. Acting Strange

Chapter 2: Acting Strange

The box was extremely cramped, so Garfield and Bob were smudged in and touching each other. Garfield instantly flipped on the other side so he wouldn't have to touch Bob…down there.

But suddenly, he felt Bob cuddling against Garfield. Garfield was so shocked he thought he would throw up that moment. Garfield snapped over in anger. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Well, it's kinda crowded in here. I'm just trying to scoot around 'till I can make room," Bob lied.

Garfield glared at him in anger. "Listen you. Just because Jon may like you better than me doesn't mean you can…horseplay with me."

Bob blushed. "Uh…I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Get out of my bed!" Garfield insisted. He shoved Bob out, and then, Garfield positioned himself inside so he had more room. But Bob wouldn't let up. He crawled back over to the bed and snuggled in right next to Garfield. Garfield shoved him out of the bed and scratched him with his sharp claws. Bob yelped. "What is your problem?" barked Garfield. "Why do you keep snuggling against me?"

"Uh…'cause it's comfortable," Bob said. Garfield's eyes widened, and he suddenly fell over in his bed and passed out. "I have no other place to sleep," Bob said. Garfield didn't respond. Bob shrugged. Knowing Garfield was unconscious, he slid back in the bed and snuggled next to Garfield.

The next morning, Garfield recovered from his unconsciousness. Only, he leaped out of bed when he saw that Bob was cuddling right next to him. "Good morning," Bob greeted with a grin. Garfield had it. He buzzed over to Bob and got in a dust fight with him. He scratched him and bit him head to toe. It just so happened that Jon walked in on the fight.

"Good morning, Garfield and Bob – oh my gosh! What is happening here?" Jon exclaimed. Garfield and Bob kept fighting, but Jon walked over and tried to pull them apart. It was a struggle, as Garfield and Bob kept flailing their sharp claws around. Jon finally settled them down after the cats realized there was nothing they could do to stop Jon. "Now what's going on here!" Jon demanded. Bob strolled over to Garfield and rubbed up against him and purred. Garfield swiped his neck with his sharp claws and kicked him 10 feet away. "Garfield, as always, it looks like this is _your_ fault! Bob is only trying to be nice to you, but you have the nerve to hit him and shove him away. I think I'll have to put you in time out." Jon picked up Garfield and walked to a linen closet. He placed Garfield on the top shelf. "I hate to do this, buddy, but you'll have to stay here until you behave," Jon said, shutting the door.

Garfield was angry. He was stuck in the linen closet, smelling that strong, trapped smell made by all those old, unused towels, pillows, and washcloths. Something was up with Bob. Garfield wanted him out – he had gotten over the fact that Jon might have used Bob as a replacement for Garfield, but there was just something else about Bob that made Garfield feel very uncomfortable. He seemed rather creepy.

Jon had Wednesday off, so he left the house to go to the pet store to buy a new bed for Bob, and Bob and Odie were alone in the house. Odie went his separate way and went to Jon's bedroom to chew his slippers. Bob was bored and alone. Garfield wasn't around, but Odie was the next best thing. He trotted down the hall, following Odie to Jon's bedroom.

He then found Odie nibbling on Jon's slippers. Odie was not aware that Bob was present. Bob sneaked into the room very quietly. Suddenly, he slipped on the carpet and yelped. Odie turned around and walked over. He panted in a friendly way. Bob got up and walked to Odie's rear end. Odie stopped panting and looked a bit worried. Suddenly, he felt a hard thrust, and he snapped around growling. He barked loudly and started to fight Bob. The two of them got into a big, messy fight in Jon's bedroom. They slowly made their way out into the hall, and finally, into the living room.

At that moment, Jon came back with Bob's new bed. "I'm back, everyone – what in heaven's name?" He saw that Odie and Bob were fighting. Jon sighed, "First Garfield, and now you, Odie. I didn't think you would stoop so low to be at Garfield's level. You know…maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe the two of you just aren't used to Bob. But don't worry, you will. Just behave, okay? I'll let Garfield out of the closet now." Jon walked to the linen closet and let Garfield out. "Okay, Garfield, you're free, but don't mess around with Bob."

That was the whole point. Garfield _didn't_ mess around with Bob – it was Bob that messed around with Garfield in the first place. Garfield felt very uneasy around Bob.

Later that night, Jon placed Bob's new bed in the living room. He placed it on the other side, which was far away from Garfield's bed. Garfield felt better, hoping that a new bed would keep Bob away from him.

Unfortunately, that didn't work out so well. As soon as Jon left and turned out the lights, Bob rushed over to Garfield and snuggled in bed with him. "Go away!" Garfield shouted and tried to pry Bob off. But Bob had other ideas. Garfield felt something jab him on his rear end, and he felt **_extremely_** uneasy about that. He leaped out of bed and rushed after Bob with his mouth open, revealing his sharp teeth. "I'VE HAD IT! YOU ARE WEIRD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Garfield yelled. Bob yelped as Garfield chased him down the hall. They both stopped when they crashed into Jon's feet.

"Just what is going on here…again?" Jon said. He looked at Garfield. "Garfield, I've had it. If you can't get along with Bob here, then I guess he'll just have to sleep with me."

Garfield sighed in relief. "Thank you, Jon," he thought. Garfield trotted back to the living room, and Jon picked up Bob and petted him affectionately.

"It's all right, it's all right. Garfield won't hurt you anymore. I'm here for you. It's all right." Bob smirked. His night had come!


	3. Out of the House

Chapter 3: Out of the House

Bob spent the night in Jon's room, as he had been brutally attacked by Garfield. Jon fell fast asleep, which gave Bob time to act. He was sitting on Jon's chest at the moment, but he crawled to a lower position and started scratching it with his paw. He seemed very satisfied.

Of course, Jon woke up that very instant. "What the heck is going on?" He looked at Bob, who was scratching him. He mewed sweetly in satisfaction. "AAGGHH! I've had it! You **_ARE_** strange! I'm sending you back to the pet store!" Jon said. He threw some clothes on, put Bob in a cage, and drove off to the pet store.

Jon returned an hour later, and he spoke to Garfield and Odie. "Bob is gone, now. I'm sorry he's caused so much trouble for you boys. I think I found out why you hate him so much. He must have been…gay…or something. Yuck! Oh well, good night, boys!" Jon said.

Garfield and Odie went to bed, happy that Jon had finally gotten rid of Bob, the gay, perverted cat. That was the last thing they needed in their house, after all.

The End


End file.
